Teaching
by LuckyLauren
Summary: Sirius teaches astronomy at Hogwarts High School. When a friend from school shows up as the new language arts teacher, old crushes arise once again, but stronger. SBRL
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Harry Potter fic ever and will hopefully be my longest story yet!!**

**SIRIUS BLACK X REMUS LUPIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAOI!!!!!!!!!! Don't like? DON'T READ THEN!!**

**Hope you enjoy XD**

* * *

Sirius Black sighed irritably as his loud students filed loudly into his classroom, tucking a strand of ebony black hair behind is ear delicatly. He had been the astronomy teacher at Hogwarts high school for two years and today was the first day back to school since summer break. His godson, Harry Potter, lived with his aunt and uncle, but at the end of this school year would be moving in with Sirius, who had recently turned 28.

"Sirius?" looking up, he noticed Harry looking down at him worriedly, along with Hermione Granger, Ron, Ginny, Fred, adn George Weasley. "Wha'?" Sirius grunted as he removed his feet from his desk and stretched his muscular body, smirking when he heard some slut students of his giggling in the back of the room, who were always early, hoping to carry on a conversation with Sirius before the bell rang and class started.

"We asked how your summer break was? I called a few times when Uncle Vernon would let me on the phone, but you never answered." Harry asked as the others nodded.

"Oh, sorry. I'm a bit distant this mornin'. It was boring, as usual. I'm sorry I was never around when you called." Sirius explained. Harry opened his mouth, about to say something when the bell rang shrilly signaling the beginning of class and they had to sit down with the rest of the students.

After morning announcements Sirius handed out a worksheet, explaining it was to see what previous students remembered and new students knew, promising they would go over the answers in 20 minutes. Just before he was about to call time on the worksheet, Sirius saw a boy in the back of the class room raise his hand. "Yes?" he wasn't able to keep the irritation from his voice that the boy couldn't wait one measly minute.

"Sir, whats the dog star?" the boy asked as the students around him began to snicker. Sirius sighed.

"Sirius. Sirius is the dog star and just the person I want to see. ?" Sirius turned to look at the door.

There in the doorway stood Molly Weasley, mother of the Weasley's in the school, and a few in collage, and the 'office-lady', as Sirius had kindly dubbed her.

"Something I can help you with, dear?" Sirius asked, winking mischievously as his students laughed under their breath.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there is. I'm sure you've heard of the new language arts teacher that replaced ?" she asked, ignoring Sirius's wink.

"Well, yes I have. I can only hope, however, that he, or she, is not quite as loony as . Or ." he said, shivering while grinning at his students over his shoulder, who seemed to be having a hard time controlling their laughter.

"Well seeing as he came from the same school as you, I was wondering if you might know him?" She stepped aside revealing a young man, around Sirius' age.

He was not short, but a few inches shorter than Sirius. He wore a blue, button-up, long-sleeved shirt and a pair of light khaki pants. On his feet was a pair of brown leather shoes, looking like they'd been worn many times before. He had the most beautiful, tawny amber eyes Sirius had ever seen. As a matter of fact, Sirius didn't think he'd seen amber eyes and sandy blond hair, tucked irritably behind one ear, since...

Both men gasped as recogition set in.

"Moony?"

"Padfoot?"

Both quickly forgot the others in the room and where they were. They embraced tightly as if they would never let go of eachother ever again. Sirius felt tears sting his eyes, but he blinked them away immediately. He ignored that his shoulder was slightly wet. He rubbed the slightly smaller man's back soothingly, smiling as he felt both of them relax even further.

"So, you do know one another!" Molly exclaimed, obviously extremly please.

"Yes, we do. Though I must admit, Remus, it's been a very long time!" Sirius said, grinning and releasing Remus Lupin from the bone-crushing hug.

"Good! So you don't mind refreshing 's mind of the school, do you?" She asked, "I'll watch your class for today."

"Of course! That's great!" Sirius exclaimed, but he was already dragging Remus down the hallway, both grinning the entire time.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I'll put up Ch.2 soon!**

**Please Review!!! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally!!! CH.2**

**Thnx to everyone who put me on story alert or reviewed!!**

**This may be bumped up to being NC-17 I don't know if I'll do that cause I'm already a really big smut writer**

**Please give your opinions on whether I should change it to M in later chapters**

**Also I looked back at chapter 1 and two teachers names didn't show up? I don't know why, but if it happens again, please ignore**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Sirius grinned goofily as he felt Remus' hand tighten it's hold on his own. He pulled the other into the men's teachers bathroom, which was only one small room. He turned to grin at his companion before enveloping him in another strong embrace.

"Remus, it's been ages! Where did you go after James and Lily died? Peter was arrested, did you know? And Grace still had his babies! It was triplets instead of twins, but who wasn't expecting that? I mean with all the sex they had! Harry is moving in with me at the end of this year, isn't that great? Ugh, guess who the chemistry teacher is? Snivilus! I still can't stand that slimy g-"

"Padfoot!"

"What?"

"Breathe!"

"Oh."

Silence surrounded them as Sirius caught his breath and Remus processed the information. He nodded finally and smiled at Sirius, opening the door, "About that tour refresher, Mr. Padfoot?"

"Well, Mr. Moony, I would be pleased!"

The two didn't notice students giving eachother confused looks as they watched the two grinning men leave the bathroom, hand-in-hand.

"So, do you remember the school well?" Sirius asked as he pulled Remus down the various corridors of the huge school.

"For the most part, yeah. There are some rusty parts though... mind showing me around anyway?"

Sirius smiled knowing it was only ploy to get them some time together after so long, and to keep Sirius away from his crazy classes.

"Okay, lets go!"

* * *

"And this is Ace's classroom... you remember Ace?" Sirius asked nervously.

Ace Lupin was Remus' cousin, they had never gotten along. It never helped that their Dads never got along either. Remus had once said that maybe, just maybe, if their Dad's had gotten along they would have too.

As soon as Sirius opened the door to reveal to Ace Remus, he began shouting angrily in French, making Sirius and the math class Ace had been teaching jump.

"Monstre! Bête! Honte au nom de Lupin!!" Ace shouted, pointing furiously at Remus.

"Moi ? Oh, mais en ce qui concerne vous ? Que l'Oncle Alfred ferait-il s'il savait que vous étiez que le petit jouet de garçon d'un garçon ? Hmm, As ?" Remus retorted calmly, smiling.

Ace sputtered before his cheeks bloomed red with fury, "Comment ?! Comment saviez-vous ? Nous l'avons caché si bien!"

"Ha! Vous croyez que personne n'a entendu tous ces temps que votre lit raccrochait brutalement contre le mur ? 'Oh! Oh Alphonse! Plus dur!' Ha ha!" Remus laughed, before glaring at his cousin.

"I'll tell! I'll tell the whole school about you Remus!" Ace exclaimed, speaking in english suddenly.

Remus looked "What do you want?"

"Don't say a word about him, understand?" Ace and Remus were now face-to-face, glaring angrily at eachother.

"Ce qui devrait je se soucier, c'est seulement une maladie." Remus hissed.

"Mais, vous ne voudriez pas qu'ils sachent que vous êtes amoureux de votre meilleur ami ?! Et les rêves vous aviez, mon mon! Je n'avais aucune idée ickle Remmi les familles pourraient avoir une érection!" Ace answered, laughing loudly.

"Fine." Remus spat, turning and striding out of the classroom. Sirius hurried to catch up with him, "Remus, wait!" Remus stopped and turned to wait for Sirius.

"Hey? You wanna talk about all that?" Sirius said. Remus shook his head, turning away. "But Moony if you ju-"

"Proffessor Black?" A timid young voice asked from behind.

The two men turned to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George.

"We heard people yelling on the way to lunch.

_Ah! Yes, lunch! I barely heard the bell ring! As a matter of fact, I didn't hear it at all, I was so worried about Rem... _Sirius thought inwardly kicking himself for not paying attention, after all. he had promised to eat with his godson and his friends today.

* * *

**_Monstre! Bête! Honte au nom de Lupin!!_ - Monster! Animal! Shame in the name of Lupin!**

**_Moi ? Oh, mais en ce qui concerne vous ? Que l'Oncle Alfred ferait-il s'il savait que vous étiez que le petit jouet de garçon d'un garçon ? Hmm, As ?_- Me? Oh, but as regards you? What would uncle Alfred say if he knew that you were that boy's little toy boy? Hmm, Ace?**

**_Comment ?! Comment saviez-vous ? Nous l'avons caché si bien! -_ How?! How did you know? We hid it so well!**

**_Ha! Vous croyez que personne n'a entendu tous ces temps que votre lit raccrochait brutalement contre le mur ? 'Oh! Oh Alphonse! Plus dur!' Ha ha!_ - Ha! You think that nobody heard all this time which your bed banged up roughly against the wall? ' Oh! Oh Alphonse! Harder! ' Ha ha! **

**_Ce qui devrait je se soucier, c'est seulement une maladie. _- What should I care, it is only an illness.**

**_Mais, vous ne voudriez pas qu'ils sachent que vous êtes amoureux de votre meilleur ami ?! Et les rêves vous aviez, mon mon! Je n'avais aucune idée ickle Remmi les familles pourraient avoir une érection!_- But, you would not like them to know that you are in love with your best friend?! And the dreams you had, my my! I had no idea ickle Remmi kins could have an erection! **

**thank you! working on the 3rd chapter!!**

**R&R please!**


End file.
